This invention involves the splicing together of high power electrical wires or cables, especially underground cables. There is no known device that can be used in splicing together the above noted cables, other than hand tools, because they are large in diameter and the outer layer is made of a plastic or rubber material that must be and remain water resistant for obvious reasons. Most all of the connections made are made by hand, especially when applying a connection sleeve over the wire splice once they have been made. The connection sleeve or housing has to have an extreme tight fit to be water proof. The only way to slide the connection sleeve or housing over the splice is by hand because any tools used can damage the outer circumference which is highly undesirable and may distort the cable or the housing out of round whereby the integrity of the water tight fit is violated. It takes extreme strong hands to accomplish the task of connection and it is very time consuming and labor intensive.